Episode 032
Writer: Kirbopher Characters Introduced: T-Bones, Grounder, GameCrasher Overview Last time on TTA, 3 hackers were causing trouble within the newly renovated TOME. Alpha had handled the first one, Tormentos, while Flamegirl pursued the second, Torben. Now Kirbopher must tangle with the third, an old enemy, Raccoon, who has a trick up his sleeve that will shock them all... Synopsis We start this episode with two new people, T-Bones and Grounder, on the battle grid. The two Poke morphs have similar attacks and despite his size T-Bones defeats the much faster Grounder by throwing a boulder at her in the end. It turns out that SaturnDiva has been tutoring these new users for battles in her spare time to help them stand a chance against any hackers that might show up. Alpha runs up while the two newbie’s talk about Final Fantasy XI and asks Sat if she's seen Kirb recently and asks to be notified ASAP if he's seen. In another part of :purplecave Kirbopher15 is facing off against Raccoon. Throughout the battle Kirb rules the match until the end when the hacker gets in some lucky shots with his bombs until he gets knocked over with only a sliver of health left. Kirb stops dealing a beating long enough to taunt Raccoon about getting sent to his mommy with a sticker on his face that reads: "sorry I beat up your kid." Elsewhere we see Tsuzuku and Shogun talking about getting stronger to fight hackers like the ones they'd met before when a giant blue fireball appears out of nowhere and torches then along with a new user called GameCrasher. Torben stands in the midst of the fiery aftermath he created and notices that he'd missed obliterating a lone, the blue hacker quickly calls a fistful of fire to finish the job when an all too familiar Vortex appears at the flamers’ feet and Gamecrazed speaks up. Together the two Shadow users attack the hacker and manage to knock him flat on his ass long enough to wonder what the deal is when Torben is suddenly surrounded with the aura of the viral beast Kagemamaru. GC stars at the hacker in disbelief and leaves Crash in the dark about what just happened as the scene dims and is replaced with what's been happening with Kirbopher and Raccoon. Raccoon hops to his feet and promises to blow Kirb's mind with his next move, something that the Kirby takes the wrong way even as Raccoon takes out his little surprise. The Spammer takes out a Virus Frag and jams it directly into his character. The frag's aura surrounds Raccoon and pulses even as it alters his appearance into something far more dangerous and demonic. Kirb continues his battle with the new and improved Raccoon only to find that none of his attacks are doing any damage to his opponent. Back with Torben both GC and Crash are teaming up on the hacker who just stands in place just to prove that he can't be damaged by their attacks. The hacker gloats about his prowess and doesn’t flinch when Flamegirl rushes in with a barrage of fire bullets that only seem to make his own flame bigger and he uses the boost to burn everything in the area. When the flames fade away we see that everyone is protected by a Orion's Shield and Alpha is standing next to GC which stuns the hacker just long enough for the winged user to royally pwn Torben. Once Alpha finishes delivering the beating he tells everyone that Kirb's in big trouble and needs help with his not so little problem. As one Kirbopher, Alpha, GC and Flamegirl attack the transformed hacker and manage to get Raccoon on his back where he twitches madly like he's having a seizure. Before the group gets any answers Torben appears and grabs Raccoon before disappearing again to some unknown place. With an unsettling realization Alpha reveals that he was contacted by Tormentros and warned to stay out of the way or one of his friends would suffer as Alpha had made people suffer. In a dark room all the hackers that we've seen so far are gathered around Raccoon's twitching form and waiting for him to recover from his self inflicted situation so they an retrieve the virus frag he'd collected. Once the little spammer recovered enough for his fragment to be released the leader of the D-Bug Organization warns his minions not to make the same mistake that Raccoon made. To be continued... Trivia *This is the third Demon Transformation in the series Category:Episodes